


Knife Shoes

by ashapoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashapoop/pseuds/ashapoop
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky decided it's time to take the next step in his professional career and bring to the world his own line of ice skates. The only problem is deciding on a name...





	

The room was buzzing, packed wall to wall with men and women in business suits and armed with a camera or a notepad. Yuri Plisetsky, gold medalist and Russia's new reigning Russian skater, had called a last minute press conference. Those closest to the table at the front kept asking Yakov Feltsman, Plisetsky's coach, what this press conference was for but he only grunted as he tapped on his bulky iPhone. 

Their questions were silenced as the lights dimmed and the loud noise of a screen bounced off the walls, the white sheet moving down from its base at an agonizing pace. The door at the front of the room slammed open and the cameras flashed before Yuri Plisetsky took his seat and raised his hand, clicking his remote. 

The screen came to life and there was only an incredibly rough sketch of an ice skate presented. Cameras flashed and Yuri raised his chin before standing up once again. 

"There comes a time," he began, "where a skater must go beyond the ice. They must make a mark past the heart... and in the wallet. This is the beginning of my branding." 

Questions were called out the minute those words left the skaters mouth but Yuri ignored them, looking up. Seeing a silhouette leaning on the back wall, he squinted and exhaled once he saw a thumbs up. 

"I plan to release a line of ice skates to start with, white or black with cat whiskers at the front. They'll be made with only the best materials to ensure great skating."  
"Where do you plan to release these?"  
"How much will a pair go for?"  
"Are you done skating?"  
"What will they be called?"

Yuri's mouth curved up into a smile as he heard that last question before he raised his hand again, calling silence, before he pushed the button for the next line. Now there was WordArt with flames surrounding it. It read...

"Blades of Glory!" He proudly proclaimed. 

There was a pregnant pause from his audience and his brows fell, causing him to look around. Did they not like his ideas? Even Nikiforov thought that one was good. 

"Mr. Plisetsky," a voice called from the back. "That's already the name of an American movie."

He dropped his hands to the table, holding back a grimace. An American movie? He shook his head and let out a hard sigh before another idea came to him and he lifted his head. 

"Then they'll be called Yuri on Ice!"

Yakov put his phone down then and beckoned his student closer. Plisetsky held up his index finger to the audience before leaning down by Yakov. 

"That's Katsuki's free skate. If you call them that, they'll associate the skates with him."

Yuri's hands balled into fists before he put the remote down on the table. His two best ideas were gone just like that. Shaking his head quickly, he stood back up and tapped his chin as cameras clicked and voices called. He closed his eyes and visualized an ice skate... it was light and sturdy and... sharp. 

"I will call them Knife Shoes." He declared, looking to the back. 

A thumbs up.


End file.
